Past and present
by Darkmagicianlady67
Summary: A new girl comes to Yu-gi's school right before the tournament little does Yu-gi know that they have a lot more in common than he thinks
1. Default Chapter

Yu-gi-oh  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Past and Present By Colleen  
  
10,000 feet up in the air, Sara sat and thought of the  
  
death of her father. Every night the same dream of the  
  
man with the white hair and the thing in his eye came  
  
to her. He smiled eerily and said, "I am coming for you Sara Powers and  
  
there is nothing you can do about it." He smiled again and left. Sara thought, shuddering of what her reaction to this ream normally was. She usually  
  
found herself on the floor with sweat coming down her  
  
cheeks mingling and becoming indistinguishable from her tears. She closed her eyes and thought about her painful memories. How could the death of  
  
her father happen? Who was the guy in her  
  
nightmares every night? She then had a flashback of  
  
one of the few hundred times her father played poker  
  
with his friends out in the living room. She would  
  
climb down the stairs and listen to her father tell  
  
jokes to his colleagues from work. Some of them she didn't  
  
understand but most of the time she got the gist of. She smiled happily thinking of how this was her favorite night, poker night. Then a frown shot across her face and her fists clenched as she remembered the night. The guy in her sleep was  
  
there making drinks in the kitchen for the rest of the players. She saw his hand slip something into the drinks and an evil smile on his face. She had run away after that. The guy probably  
  
poisoned my father and grandfather! She remembered on  
  
the news about all the colleagues in S.E.C.R.E. T inc.  
  
dying the next day. Knocked back to her senses by a sharp lurch,  
  
she promised to have revenge and kill the man who  
  
killed her father and her grandfather. She looked at  
  
her mother. She coughed and looked pale. Sara was  
  
afraid that she might too leave her. She couldn't help  
  
but start to get mad. Why did everyone she love leave her? The plane finally landed. They  
  
got their luggage and went to their new home. Sara moved her stuff into her room and flopped on the bed. Before she fell asleep she thought about the  
  
school she would be going to. She didn't expect to  
  
meet any new friends because of the previous events  
  
that took place. In fact the only friend she  
  
remembered that was still alive was her best friend  
  
Morgan who moved two years before her. She tried and  
  
remembered what happened before that thing killed all  
  
her friends. Some how a dark evil cloud came and  
  
destroyed all the people she loved. She fell asleep, her thoughts troubling her greatly.  
  
She had the same dream of the man with the white hair  
  
and the thing in his eye. This time she was surrounded  
  
by the dead colleagues of her father and the white haired man. She screamed and she ran and ran. She bolted up to the  
  
sound of her alarm clock. She got dressed and  
  
skateboarded to school. She checked her appearance  
  
one more time, getting off her skateboard and gazing at  
  
herself in the hand held mirror. She had long blonde  
  
curly hair and blue eyes. Perfect she thought. Maybe things will be different. She  
  
walked into the school. There were people hustling and  
  
bustling around her. Sara shrunk so as not to be seen and looked for the office. She finally found it and the principal greeted her. "Ahhhhh, Miss. Powers! I'm so glad to  
  
meet you" He smiled jovially as Sara gave a nervous grin. " Now do you have any questions about your classes?" "No Mr. Stevenson" She was walking down the hall as he showed her the way to her classroom. " Well here's your class room Miss. Powers" "Thank you sir." She turned around and walked in. She looked around at all the people  
  
talking and working and she spotted a boy sitting in the back  
  
with pointy blonde and red hair. She looked around some  
  
more and saw an empty desk behind a boy with blonde  
  
silky hair, moderately tan skin, and blue eyes. She  
  
goes and sits down. The boy turned around and shot her a heart-stopping grin. "Hi I'm Joey. What's your name?" " Sara" "Pretty name. Hey you want to be my girlfriend?" Great. Girl-crazy. "Umm I'll have to think about it Joey." Their teacher, Mr. Bell, walked in and began to speak. "Good morning class" "Good Morning Mr. Bell" " It looks like we have a new classmate, Miss. Sara Powers. Welcome! Now getting back to our discussion from yesterday. Who  
  
can give me a short summary of William Shakespeare's  
  
Comedy of Errors? Yes, Sara?" "The story is about two sets of twin being separated at birth one ending up in  
  
Syracuse and one ending up in Ephesus" "Very good Sara! Now who can tell me--" Ding "There's the bell!" "No Homework!" Sara began to walk out of the classroom towards the cafeteria. There was a tall girl with brown hair and eyes standing there. She greeted her and said; " Hi I'm Tea" " Nice to meet you Tea" "Want to eat lunch with me and my friends? You didn't look to comfortable in class." "Umm..." Sara grinned at Tea. Suddenly she felt someone run into her. "Hey watch where your walking Bitch!"  
  
"Hey don't call me a Bitch you Asshole!" "No one calls Seto Kiaba an Asshole! " "Well probably not to your face." "What?!" "They're at each others throats!" Kiaba grabbed  
  
Sara and threw her into a nearby locker. Sara jumped  
  
up ran over to Kiaba and punched him in the stomach  
  
sending him half way to the door. She was mad. The anger of losing her friends compounded its was into the fight. She was hocked up on adrenaline; nothing could hurt her. In the background she could hear kids chanting " Fight Fight Fight!" Kiaba  
  
walks over to Sara angrily and punched her in the  
  
mouth. Damn, she was bleeding. She wiped the blood and then punched him in the  
  
ribs, knocking him out. It didn't last very long. He  
  
woke up all of the sudden she heard a voice ring out, " Kaiba!" "Hi Morgan" he said sheepishly. A tall girl strode down the hallway. She had cropped short black hair with the tips dyed blue. She was wearing a ring with a sword on it. Morgan gasped. It couldn't be. "What did I tell you about fighting? Look at yourself!! Now promise me  
  
you'll never do it again!" "Yes Morgan, I p..p..promise." Morgan smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing Kaiba to blush furiously. She then turned, angry again, on Sara. "As for you missy I don't know why you did but you  
  
should think twice about hurting--" "Morgan?" "Yes?" she looked annoyed  
  
"You don't remember me." Sara looked down as Morgan scrutinized her. Her eyes got big as she let out a happy shriek. "O MY GOD!!! Sara I'm so  
  
sorry! O MY GOD!!" she hugged her and Sara smiled. "Will you ever forgive me?" "Duh!"  
  
" Hey Sara come on!" Tea was yelling at her from the other side of the room. "Be right there Tea! Why don't you come with me?" "Umm" Sara walked over to Tea.  
  
"Sorry for the delay I had a pest problem." Morgan nudged Sara and made a face. " O ya this is my old friend Morgan" "More like her only old friend." Yu-gi looked confused. "Why?" "O because of the--" Sara slapped her hand on Morgan's mouth. " Morgan don't I hear Kaiba calling you?" "Huh?" Sara gave her a look. Morgan understood and said "Oh ok. See ya later Sara." Yu-gi looked even more confused "What was that all about?" "O nothing. Morgan likes to make up stories" Sara feigned a grin. They walked into the cafeteria. " Let's sit down over there." "Ok" They sat down. "O Sara I didn't introduce you to my other friends. This is Tristan, Yu-gi and I think you know Joey." Joey flashed another grin. They talked for a wile and then Yu-gi said, "Oh you guys, the dueling tournament is on  
  
tonight. You want to watch it at my house? You  
  
can come too Sara." Thanks Yu-gi." After school the  
  
five of them walked to Yu-gi's grandfather's card  
  
store. Actually four walked; Sara skateboarded. Half way  
  
down the path she spotted a near by banister she  
  
jumped up and sideways skidded across it doing a 360  
  
at the end. They finally reached the card shop. "Hey  
  
Yu-gi can I use the shops phone and tell my mom where  
  
I am?" "Ok Sara" "Grandfather?" " Hello Yu-gi"  
  
"Grandfather I like you to meet a new friend of mine  
  
her name is Sara Powers. "Powers?" " Was your grandfather's name Dave Powers?" "Yes actually it was."  
  
" I was a close friend of his." "You were?" "Yes. Now how are your folks? I haven't seen your father in the longest  
  
time!" "He's dead sir" "Oh that's awful!" *** That night at Yu-gi's house. " I bet my money on the rock guy." " Ok Sara you're on the stone guy to win. I'm sorry Sara I'll have to disagree with you." "Alright. Ten bucks then?" "You're on!" At the end of the tournament Sara was gloating. " How could I lose?!?!?!?!" "Stop blubbering! Ten bucks please! Thank you!"  
  
She looked at the screen. " Hey Yu-gi, who's that?" " Oh that's Pegasus" That's him? Sara could see his face looming out of the darkness. "I'm coming for you Sara Powers..." "Huh? Sara earth to Sara!" " Oh sorry" Yu-gi's grandpa walked in with a package "Yu-gi I almost forgot. This came in the mail for you today." " Thanks grandpa! Wonder what it is" " It's a tape and a glove." Tristan looked at the contents skeptically. "Hey Yu-gi why don't you pop the tape in and watch it" Yu-gi nodded as he pushed it in and all of the sudden  
  
it became dark blue and black all away around the  
  
room. " It's Pegasus!" "Hello Yu-gi I've heard about your great victory of beating Seto Kiaba so I wanted  
  
to see how good you really were. I put the clock on  
  
for 15mins. Lets begin shall we? I'll go first. Black  
  
Night in attack mode. Your turn Yu-gi. Yu-gi was holding something in his hand and he laid his cards down. "I call upon the Dark Magician!" "Go Yu-gi!" Pegasus gave an evil smile. "It looks like we're out of time. Now I take your grandfather and the next time we  
  
duel Yu-gi I'll have you. "Noooooooooooooo!" Yu-gi screamed as his grandfather disappeared, calling for him. The dimension disappeared. "Grandfather!" Yu-gi started to bang on the T.V. "Yu-gi stop!" Sara ran over to Yu-gi,  
  
held his shoulders and tried to calm him down, but it  
  
was no use. "Please calm down Yu-gi!" "How can I calm down!?" "Yu-gi please I know how you feel! Now calm down!"  
  
"How do you know how I feel!? You don't know anything  
  
about how I feel! " Sara's eyes flashed "Yu-gi. I know perfectly well what  
  
you're going through because my father and grandfather  
  
are gone do you hear me!? At least your grandfather  
  
isn't dead and you can get him back! Mine can't  
  
come back, do you understand?!" " Whoa! Mad Sara alert" " I can't believe you Yu-gi ! Don't ever tell me what I  
  
don't know or don't feel! Now that my mom is  
  
sick I don't know what I'll do if she dies you hear  
  
me!?" Sara fell to the ground, and sitting on her knees  
  
and started to sob. " Sara I'm sorry." " I do know what it's like to lose parents. The funeral is  
  
still clear in my mind." Sara stopped crying. " The only thing you can do Yu-gi is go to the dueling island and win  
  
your grandfather back." "And that's actually what I'm going to do." ***  
  
Eleven o clock at night  
  
Sara walked home and got the robot out of the garage she been working  
  
on for her mother. She packed her bag, wrote a note, fell  
  
asleep on the couch and left early. She roller bladed  
  
to the dock where she was to meet her friends.  
  
She spotted Yu-gi in a second " hey guys!" "Hey Sara" An hour later they were on the boat, ready to leave the dock. "Sara!" "Hi Morgan how are you?" Sara watched Morgan struggle to keep a smile on " Fine, you?" "What's wrong with Kiaba, Morgan?" Morgan dropped the smile and looked incredibly sad. "He lost his company. Pegasus  
  
took it." Her eyes began to water. "Plus he stole his little brother Mokuba!" She began to cry. Sara patted her on the back. "You really like him, don't you." Morgan nodded and wiped away her tears. "I brought and old friend along "she whispered. "Who?" Sara was curious. All her friends were dead. Morgan patted a large, tube-like thing strapped to her back. She grinned wickedly. "YOU DIDN'T!" "DID!" It was Morgan's rapier. She had bought it dull and meticulously sharpened it using stones and knife sharpeners. She didn't use a particular style, but trusted the sword to do its work. They were one. Morgan trusted it with her life, more than once. She winked and walked off What  
  
is Pegasus planning? A fiasco? They finally reached  
  
the island about seven pm. " Man I'm hungry! Lets get  
  
some food! "Ok that's a good idea Joey." It was about 9:00 pm when they ate. After they ate Joey, Tristan  
  
and Tea fell asleep. Yu-gi and Sara were the only ones  
  
up for a while but then 15 minutes later Sara could hear  
  
the silent snore of Yu-gi's breathing. Taking out her hand held  
  
computer she went through her dad's old files and  
  
discovered that the S.E.C. R E..T inc. was the original  
  
designer of the card game after learning of the ancient  
  
monster game that took place in Egypt. She gasped. Her eyes were large and drippy with tears. So that's why  
  
Pegasus killed them. That's what he wants. And he's  
  
afraid I'll find out and tell the world. The next day they walked up the island chatting, while Sara was silent. "Tea!" "Samantha?" "Hey Tea! Wuz up?"  
  
"Not much." "Well see you later I have to catch up with the rest of the squad." "Bye Samantha." "Hey Sara!" "Hi Morgan." "You want to battle me while Kiaba battles Yu-gi?" " Ok, but go soft on me. I prefer swords to cards." The stadium appeared and the both got into there positions. " You go first Morgan." "Ok. I call upon harpies fairy. 1200/1000 in attack mode! Done.  
  
Your turn Sara." "Ok. I call upon Gaia the Dragon  
  
champion.2600/1600 in attack mode! Go Gaia! Destroy her harpies fairy! Only 400 life points left. And I'm  
  
done with my turn." "Ok. I call upon the Spirit of  
  
Wisdom 400/400 in attack mode. Done." "Gaia destroy her spirit of wisdom. You're done Morgan. Star chip please."  
  
"Humph. I don't have to worry I still have one more. The only reason I carry this thing is because it was a gift from Kaiba."  
  
The next few days went smooth until the 3rd day. "It's late. I only need 3 more star chips. "Same here. I'll go get some firewood." *** At Pegasus's castle. "Computer I would like an update on Yu-gi  
  
Motuo and his little friend." Yu-gi motto has 8 star chips and is doing exceedingly well. His Friend Sara  
  
Powers- "What?!?!?!?" Pegasus spat wine out of his mouth.  
  
"Powers?" Yes powers. "Get the back ground on her." "Her father was Tom Powers and her grandfather was Dave  
  
Powers. They both worked for the S.E.C.R.E. T inc.  
  
That's why the name was so familiar. "Guard!" "Yes master Pegasus" " I think we should invite Miss Powers to the  
  
castle." "Ok boss." The guard gave a wicked grin. *** Back in the forest "Ok Sara you go get the wood." After a while of walking Sara took a break and sat down. A hand rested on her shoulder and a voice whispered in her ear, " Hello Miss Sara... Pegasus has been wanting to meet you.." The guard grabbed her mouth and carries her off. She wouldn't stop screaming, so he pressed a chloroform-soaked handkerchief to her mouth. She fainted and when she woke up, she was in a cell. At Pegasus's  
  
castle she was taken forth to him with her arms tied  
  
behind her back. "So your Sara Powers? It's a pleasure.  
  
Do you know whom I am?" "Yes you're the creep that killed my grandfather and father and their colleagues at the  
  
S.E.C.R.E.T inc. Now wipe that smile off your face you sonuvvabitch." Pegasus smirked wider. "My you are a smart girl. To bad your  
  
life has to end so early." He laughed "Send her to the dungeon. Maybe she will talk after her friends abandon her." He smile widely in her face, to which her reaction was to spit in his face. "Yes master Pegasus. Come along now." "I'll get you for this you asshole!" "Now what kind of language is that. Not proper for a young lady. I've got yu-gi right where I want him and now he has to decide between his friend or his  
  
grandfather." He laughed again "Get in there brat." The guard shoved her into a stone cell. "When I get out of here I'll get you first!" "Ha! If you get out of here!" He walked off laughing. She fell to the ground  
  
on her knees. *** Back outside where the others are. " I wonder what's keeping Sara so long." "Don't know maybe she got caught up in something." Yu-gi felt some prickling in the back of his head but he chose to ignore it.  
  
Back at the castle Sara tried to get Yu-gi's attention by psychically  
  
communicating to him. /Yu-gi! Help Yu-gi! MORGAN! Please!/ "Did any of you say my name? " "No" "I'm going to go get fire wood if Sara won't." "Ok. be careful Joey" that night everyone fell asleep except for Yu-gi. Who was calling my  
  
name? Again he heard the voice /Help me Yu-gi! It's  
  
Sara!/  
  
Where are you Sara? /I'm a prisoner in Pegasus's castle  
  
Yu-gi. Please help me!/ I will Sara don't worry.  
  
Yu-gi thought to himself Pegasus planned this now I have a choice between my  
  
grandfather or my friend. 


	2. past and present chapter 2

Chapter 2 Song of Sadness  
  
After psychically connecting with Yu-gi Sara noticed she was not alone. A small boy sat next to her, chained at the leg. He seemed about nine years old. He started to sob, saying over and over again "brother where are you?" while looking down at a picture. " You must be Seto Kiaba's little brother." "Yes I am" "You must miss him a lot." "I do" He started to sob again. Thinking of the darkness and how terribly she misses her friends, Sara started to sing a tune she heard a long time ago. " She repeated the tune and looked over and saw that she calmed the boy down a little. "What's your name sweetie?" "My names Mokuba." " Well Mokuba, I'm not your big brother but I will protect you." He sniffled. " You will?" " Want me to tell you a story to get you to sleep?" He was still sniffling. "Please" " In a far off mystical land called Fantasia there where people and animal of all shapes and sizes. The ruler of them all was the child-like empress. There was a boy named Bastain, a boy of 12 years of age felt something was terribly wrong in the land of Fantasia." Sara heard snoring. "Mokuba?" She saw he was asleep "His brother must not tell him very many stories." Sara stayed up half the night and thought of what Pegasus would do to her. I wonder of he knows I have a Millennium Puzzle. Maybe he knew my father owned it and that he gave it to me. She remembered the last night her father was alive. "Sara I want you to have this." "What is it father?" " A Millennium Puzzle Piece Sara, the greatest of all seven of the Millennium Puzzles." "Why do you want me to have it?" " Because I know I can trust you." She took the Millennium Puzzle out of her shirt she held it up to look at it. She then psychically connected to Pegasus mind to see what he was thinking. In her mind she saw him slaying Kiaba Mokuba Yu-gi and herself. She then saw Pegasus holding three Millennium Puzzles. Three? She thought. Who has the third one? She saw a boy with white hair. I remember him on the boat! He's in trouble as well! She psychically connected to Yu-gi's dream. /Don't come to the castle yu-gi. Don't come at all!/ Yu-gi woke up in sweat and fright. First she tells me to her and then she tells me not to. /Don't come any where close to the castle Yu-gi! Your life is Your life is in more danger then mine. Forget about everything and go back!/ Yami Yu-gi appeared out of the Millennium puzzle. Forget everything! He mentally roared at Sara. I can't forget everything! You can't tell me to forget about Pegasus and my Grandfather and even you Sara! /Trust me yu-gi it's for your own good!/ No I won't! I will go to the castle and get my grandfather back! She stopped connecting with him. You don't know what you're getting yourself into Yu-gi Mottoh. For your sake I hope for the best. The next morning a guard came down the hall to inspect the two prisoners. He opened the door. "Pegasus would like to have a word with you Miss Powers." Up in the castle where Pegasus was, that was where Sara was thrown. She gave Pegasus a dirty look, one that would have made even Morgan wince " Ah Miss Powers good Morning did you sleep well?" He smiled "I know what you want Pegasus" "Ah yes the Millennium Puzzle so you know what I talking about." "You can't have it Pegasus" "I don't think you understand if you don't give me the Millennium Puzzle your friend Yu-gi and the others will live a short life." "Don't bring them into this Pegasus they have nothing to do with it. Take my life instead" " That can be possible you know." "I don't want you to touch any of my friends Pegasus. It's only me you want." *** Yu-gi finally woke up and was dreadfully confused about the nightmare he had. Why would she tell me to not save her? Why would she tell me to forget everything and go back? The others finally woke up. "She must have gotten a head start of us." "How can that be? She's usually the last one to wake up!" Yu-gi looked grim. "That's because she was kidnapped last night." "What?!" "Yes Pegasus has her at his castle." "But yu-gi how do you know?" "She psychically connected with me last night after you all went to bed. First she wanted me to help her and then she told me to get off the island and forget everything." "Yea but, Yu-gi all we need to do is travel up the path and we'll be at the castle! " "I know Joey but she knows more then we do." "So you're just going sit back here and let her sit there and maybe die! And what about your grandfather Yu-gi! " "I know Joey! Don't you think I 've considered that already!?" "I don't care what Sara says anymore we have to go." *** "HA looks like your friends fell right into my trap. And the other part is you Sara." "No way Pegasus! I'm not being part of your stupid plan to hurt yu-gi and the others." "O I'm so touched. You have a good heart Sara. Too bad you won't live for much longer." Hahahahahaha." Yu-gi finally reached the doors of the castle. He stopped dead in is tracks. / Don't do it Yu-gi please don't do it / "humph." He put the star chips in the door. "Let's go!" "Brilliant. Just brilliant." "Bwhahahahaha!" Yu-gi why'd you do it? Sara thought. She fell to the ground, her hands still tied behind her back. This is all my fault. I should of never came to that town or school or met these people. I vowed not to meet any new friends and look what I got them into. Pegasus walked out the door, leaving Sara to watch her friends come into the castle and make there way down the hall. The door closed. She saw her friends face to face with Pegasus in the dueling area of his castle; Yu-gi in front of the group. He turned into Yami Yu-gi. "I've had enough of your tricks Pegasus! Release my friend and my grandfather now!" " I can't do that Yu-gi. Guards bring the girl." They came in, carrying Sara. "Tell me Yu-gi do you want your friend that badly?" Pegasus snapped his fingers and the guards let go of Sara and she fell to the ground. One guard put his foot on her back. " Now if you really want them both back there's something that I want. Your Millennium Puzzle" Everyone gasped. " If you don't want to see your friend get hurt Yu-gi I really think you should hand it over." "Don't do it Yu-gi my life isn't that important!" Yu-gi looked at her. His eyes started to shake and he became full of fear. "I'm waiting Yu-gi." 


	3. chapter 3

Yu-gi just stood there. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to save Sara but he couldn't give up the Millennium Puzzle. What I'm I o do he thought? Yu-gi started the spirit if the puzzle why don't you just duel Pegasus for your grandfather and Sara. "But that be putting you on the line as will and if I lost I would lose everything!" "Do you want to save your friend or not!" "I do but.." "No buts Yu-gi!" "Alright" said Yu-gi in a low sad voice. "I'm waiting Yu-gi!" yelled Pegasus. "How bout I duel you for the Millennium Puzzle Pegasus!" "You challenge me hahahaha that's a laugh!" This will be easy thought Pegasus. "And if I win you have to give me back Sara and my grandfather! Even the Seto brothers!" "Fine and if I win? " You can have me and the Millennium!" Everyone gasped. Sara was shocked. Even Morgan wasn't that heroic. The dueling stadium began to appear. "I Hope your ready for this Yu-gi Motto for this is will be the biggest shock of your life." 


End file.
